Watching the Star Wars Franchise
by SRKN 2500
Summary: Our beloved characters watch the Star Wars media and react to it to decide what their fates are going to be, either do things for the best of the entire galaxy, or end up eating at the local McDonalds close to the Jedi Temple
1. Chapter 1

Author note: none of the characters utilized in this story are mine, all of these are from their respective owners and creators

Chapter one

Anakin an Obi Wan, as usual, where in the middle of a mission to capture General Grievous, alongside was Ahsoka, the trio managed to corner him in one of his separatist ships

"alright Grievous, one last chance to give in to the Republic forces, or else" Obi Wan said, pointing his light saber at the droid general

"hohoho, you really make my sense of humor burn with fire" Grievous said, confusing the Jedi Knights

"ok now, ¿what the hell did you just said?" Anakin asked with a grin

"Ani, please, have some patience with the dear general, as you can see, he's in a very good mood, you know" Obi Wan said

"the motives of both my laughter and happiness aren't exactly for your victory, being more exactly, for your demise" Griveous said with a very small laughter

"¿huh?" the three Jedi Knights were confused, but suddenly a Lightsaber appeared in Grievous foot, he started attacking the group, until Obi Wan had enough and cut his right leg

"alright Grievous, play time is more than over for you, your cause and your so called might and strength" Obi Wan looked at him with a very serious look in his eyes, but the general still looked at him very despreocupied for his state

"ohoho, ¿just because you cut my leg?, please, I thought the Jedi where smarter than this" Grievous said constantly jumping with his one leg

"now what are you talking about?" Anakin said

"you may now that I'm not an individual of easy defeat, you should know by experience, GENERAL KENOBI!" grievous took his lightsaber and attacked Kenobi with hit, several cuts didn't manage to hit him, but then Obi Wan cut his other leg, making the general fall to the ground

"you know what, screw this, we will capture you right away" Obi Wan said, however Grievous started jumping towards an escape pod and escaped the ship flying "WHA THE, ANAKIN, YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO CAPTURE HIM, AHSOKA AS WELL HAD THE SAME OBJECTIVE, SO WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU TWO?!"

"BUT, YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO CAPTURE HIM!" Anakin yelled

"and it starts" Ahsoka said crossed his arms

"YOU WERE ALSO ABLE OF HELPING WITH HIS CAPTURE!" Obi Wan yelled

"DON'T ORDER ME!" Anakin yelled furiously, suddenly both heard a music that was the Imperial March, but both didn't know what it was "wait, what was that?"

"¡HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a girl appeared out of knowhere, making Anakin squeak like a 5-year-old girl and jump to Obi Wan arms "IM HERE TO TAKE YOU THREE TO AN ADVENTURE!"

"Please don't kill us or throw us into sand" Anakin said, Obi Wan rolled his eyes

"and this is supposed to be the future Darth Vader, but then again is not like Lucas handled him well either" the girl said

"who's Lucas?" Obi Wan asked

"just come with me please, through this portal" The girl said, a portal appeared out of knowhere, the four went through it


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: none of the characters used in this story aren't mine, all of this are from their respective owners and creators

Chapter Two

When they entered the portal, the four suddenly entered to an strange, unknown place, in which they started floating and moving and spinning like crazy, Anakin started screaming like a kid while Obi Wan, despite the fact of obviously beings scared, he tried his best to content his fear, while Ahsoka was pretty happy with the place

"WOHOOOOOOOO, I LOVE THIS!" the padawan yelled while she was spinning in the air at incredible speeds

"HOLY HUTT, SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD, OBI WAN, SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Anakin yelled, because somehow a bunch of sand appeared there

"ANAKIN, please, explain once and for all why do you hate sand" Obi Wan said

"IT SO COARSE, ROUGH AND IRRITATING, AND IT GETS EVERYWHEREEEEEEEEEE!" his old padawan was yelling like a total madman

"oh boy, he is really out of his trail" the Jedi knight said

"yeah, he is way to illogical" Ahsoka said flying around

"but with Padme, everything is soft and smooth" Obi Wan former padawan was suddenly smiling, Obi Wan himself felt confused by hearing this, he knew his former padawan was close to the Senator of Naboo, but hearing him talking like that was really confusing, and while he did sometimes call her Padme, like when the blue shadow virus happened and they were struggling to find the branch that would help to provide a cure, while at the same time being stranded in Iego due to the Separatist planetary security System which was believed by the villagers to be a ghost known as Droll, when that happened, Anakin felt really anxty and a little angry, especially after receiving the Message of Ahsoka and Padme before reuniting with the villagers and leaders of Iego, also he felt a little of weird attitudes when Satine suffered her first assassination attempt, when Travis was going to blow everything off, killing everyone, until Anakin stabbed his chest by his own lightsaber, with a smile, sure, he did have a few reasons, like the fact that everyone was gonna die and that Travis was a little crazy with his desire for power, which was also demonstrated by the Mandalorian Papers that both founded, when Satine suffered his second assassination attempt that almost made her go to prison, while she was on the run, he received a visit from Anakin that gave him the papers that told something about an mass weapon made in secret by Death Watch, however, he didn't really gave them much relevance because of Satine situation, that made Anakin very angry and almost destroying the door with his lightsaber, this was an hour before receiving Satine message so that both could reunite to prove her innocence, Obi Wan felt that where more little clues, little factors that lead to something big related to Anakin, but he didn't know what o who their were

Meanwhile, the Jedi council was very impatient for the trio of Jedi to return, they send a call to them to return due to Grievous escape, but they didn't appear, everyone was angry, except Yoda, Fisto and Mundi, the rest was confused and furious, especially Windu

"it's all Skywalker fault" he said, closing his fist with anger, altho not too much to fall to the Dark Side "EVERYTHING IS SKYWALKER FAULT, WHY HAVEN'T THEY RETURNED YET?!"

"calm you must, return they will, a setback they must have suffered, master windu" Yoda said with a calm voice

"AN SETBACK? SKYWALKER IS THE SETBACK, HE ALWAYS WAS!" Windu yelled

"a sudden reaction you have just had, explain the origin of your sudden accusations to Skywaker you can?" Yoda looked at him

"I don't trust him"

"JUST BECAUSE OF THAT?!" Fisto Yelled angry

"Mace, it isn't wise to yell like a madman just because of your untrust of Skywalker" Mundi said "and while it isn't a new thing seeing you against him, this level of anger inside you is extremely unusual"

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Mace returned to his seat, crossing his arms "you will see how much of a mistake we did, when we turned him into a Jedi, that stupid farmboy"

"WHAT DO YOU CALLED HIM?!" Fisto jumped, activating his lightsaber

"A STUPID FARMBOY, AND SAY WHAT AGAIN!" Windu took his lightsaber and activated it, with a serious look "I dare you" he said with a very cold voice

"enough" Yoda said, both deactivated their sabers and returned to their respective seats "this an unusual situation it is, calm we must keep ourselves, but, the truth is, that the Clone Wars, a lot changed, even the Jedi, of its effects safe aren't"

"truly a very righteous statement, Grand Master" Mundi said

"even you, master Yoda, will realize that im the right one in this situation" Mace said

 **Spry if I haven't updated, I was busy with my other fanfics, but here I am again, I always wanted to see Mace true thoughts about Anakin, I also decided that, while this fic is about the characters reacting to the Star Wars media in general (including shows, or even fans thoughts on the films) or even their reactions to the fact that there are two canons**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter and bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: none of these characters are mine, all of these are from their respective owners and creators

Chapter Three

Grievous was very, very, confused about the situation in which he was, as always, he was escaping from the Separatist Ship, however, he suddenly fell into the Jedi Temple on Corusant, for no reason, altho this made him also happy since he could kill all Jedi in their own place and end them there once and for all

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO, this really is a big one" he said, while he jumped from the seat of the shuttle, looking around him he realized no Jedi was there, that meant he could begin his carnage right away "BEHOLD JEDI, YOUR TOTAL EXTINTION!"

"um, mister Grievous, im still here" said an assistant droid that appeared there, as any droid, Grievous smashed him, the general jumped, but when he fell to the ground and started rising up, Anakin fell on top of him

"I DON'T WANT SAND ANYMOREEEEEEEEEE!"

"Anakin, you really are a scarable type of being" Obi Wan said, landing on the ground smoothly, as well as Ahsoka "as many know, I have the high ground"

"YOU IDIOT!" Anakin yelled while rising up "GRIEVOUS?!"

"WHAT?!" obi Wan automatically activated his lightsaber, many younglings reunited around the place confused "STAY BACK!"

"don't attack him" the girl said "it's part of the thing"

"part of?" Obi Wan asked

"yeah, alongside these guys" she said pointing to Maul, Ventress, Dooku and Trovis "man, they do form a weird type of team"

"hey, wha, WHAT ARE WE EVEN DOING HERE?!" Maul yelled angry, until he saw Obi Wan "Kenobi"

"Maul" Obi Wad said "it's being a long time really, altho, you should have used it to, I don't know, not being a Sith"

"I am no Sith, I am what I am know" Maul said

"no fighting, ok, come" the girl said, everyone nodded, despite not liking the idea, even Grievous, who was very Skeptical

Meanwhile, on the Jedi temple everyone was drinking tea, until

" _ **WAKE UP IN THE MORNING JDFIOPSAHDSHDPSDSYDPSYDISODYOSGHDIJSGADOATYEIUOWYEHICAGTOIUSISAIOSYHAO AND ODUPQOWEHDYKLGHAOSITDOQIWTYERUICJXKACGJKAOPRGRU2IRUQ2EYOIWEYRYTQEOR**_ "

Naturally, everyone jumped surprised and scared after hearing this

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mace asked looking everywhere

"I, know do not" Yoda said

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girl said, appearing with the others, making the Jedi Council jump again

"SEPARATISTS!" Fisto jumped and activated his lightsaber

"WHAT ARE THEY DOIN HERE, AND WHO'S THAT GIRL?!" Mundi also activated his saber

"im here to tell you about something, or somethings" she said

"lies of a Sith" Mace said

"about this, we already talked" Yoda said, making Windu close his hand in anger

"Skywalker, dare to explain a little?" Windu asked

"What's going on here?" Plo Koon entered the room alongside the other masters, and was shocked to see the Sith lords and Separatists

"something important, please take a seat" the girl said, they agreed and took their seats, as well as the others "ok, to the point, im pretty sure you're all here wondering why where you brought here, even your enemies, well, im here too make you see your past, present and future"

"past, present and future?" Anakin asked

"this is interesting, continue" Obi Wan said

"the things I am going to show you, where I come from, aren't as "relevant" in a certain way, in fact, doing this im violating several laws imposed by them" she explained

"them?" Mace asked

"who are them?" Plo Koon asked with a hand in his chin

"it seems they are really important" Fisto said

As far as she wanted to say it, she couldn't, she made a promise when she arrived here to not interfere, but she had to, the situation was very crucial, so she had no other choice, the Jedi, Sith and separatists looked at her confused

"So?" Count Dooku asked "answer now"

"don't leave us here with that doubt, if you are the one that will show us the past, present and future, so talk" Maul ordered

"Maul" Obi Wan said in a low voice, making him having to calm down

"ok, the ones that put those laws, a-are"

"yes?" Mundi asked

"they are powerful, very powerful, and I they find out im here, showing this to you, I don't know what will happen" the girl said, lowering her head

"SPEAK NOW!" Ventress yelled

"YEAH, THESE PEOPLE WONT BE A CHALLENGE AGAINST MY FORMIDABLE POWER!" Grievous yelled

"no one escapes the Dark Side, not even those people you talk about" Dooku said with a serious voice

"the problem is that, they can, and your power, both Jedi and Sith, both light and Dark side, are absolutely nothing compare to them, to them, you are all nothing but flies"

"WHAT?!" Windu said, while Yoda kept saying nothing, keeping a serious look, he could see something big in this statement "THIS IS NONSENSE!"

"yeah, I agree" Mundi said

"there's no way that they are capable of not letting consume themselves to the dark side, if they are force users" Fisto said

"they aren't, but they can use the light and dark side of the force to their gain, without falling to neither of them, even the force itself, is meaningless to them, it's way too weak to face them"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled surprised

"fell it can I" Yoda said, making everyone look at him "a great power, a great influence, this girl right is, everything she says, everything right is"

"grand master, don't fall for her lies" Windu said

"no, right she is, totally right she is, fell it I can" Yoda said

"so then, tell us who are these guys" Ahsoka said

"ok" the girl said, before taking a deep breath, she knew this was going to be a big thing to say, and it would affect the universe of this franchise in a way it has never been done before, but it was necessary, the times forced her to do this" the Protectors"

As soon as they heard those words, a great air of fear suddenly entered in everyone inside the room, even the Sith, felt a lot of fear, Yoda felt a great disturbance in the force, of a magnitude he had never felt before, it overwhelmed him greatly, he began to feel somewhat sick

"Grand master" Windu rushed to assist Yoda, who felt overwhelmed, he began seeing images, images of death, of humans turning into creatures, people with black armors and guns, he saw then a place that looked like a prison with thousands and thousands of creatures, until he heard two words

" _ **UNATURAL BEINGS!" a creature yelled**_

"This, beyond the force it is, beyond our own power it is, the future we must see, urgent it is" Yoda said

"what is it you want to see?" Obi Wan asked

"something about your past, present and future, and let me warn you, that whatever you see, is going to cause very big changes, both psychological and sentimental, does everyone wants to take the risk?" she asked

"yes" everyone said, even Yoda

"ok then, I will show you a special type of holovid, that will show something surprising for everyone, and that is going to involve Anakin and his "things"

"okay?" the mentioned said, confused

"alright, let us see" she said, putting the holovid, the presents waited patiently, until she was ready "let's begin with the showing"


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: none of the characters used in this story are mine, all of these are from their respective owners and creators

Chapter Four

Little steps for big jumps

The rest of the Jedi Council managed to arrive before starting the showing, having to explain the thing about the girl and the protectors, making them also fear a little of fear, but managing to compose themselves, after hearing they would know how to stop this and what to do

"alright, let's begin, the holovid is installed and ready" the girl said

"fear of the future we must not have, even in the darkest of times, hope one must have, always a spark of light, in the darkness there is" Yoda said

"I'm more worried about of fates and the legacy of the Jedi, if the Future is a fraction of what we are going to witness" Obi Wan said putting a hand in his beard "Anakin, be honest, what do you think can happen?"

"I dunno, I think something related to the Clone Wars" Anakin said looking at his former master

"maybe so, what is everyone opinion on the subject?" Obi Wan said looking at the other Jedi and Sith "including the Sith, maybe this will lead us to an alternative in the course of the war"

"that's what you think, Jedi slime" Grievous said

"I also think I share opinions with Grievous, a little bit" Count Dooku said

"yeah, WAIT WHAT, WHY A LITTLE?!" the robot general was confused by this

"a neutral pose is the only way we can all see what lies beyond this war" the count said, making Grievous cross his arms

"we shouldn't be wasting anymore time arguing about things we still yet don't know" Mace said

"let's begin" the girl said starting the holovid, everyone got comforted in their seats, even the Siths, Anakin brought popcorn from somewhere, probably from his quarters, Obi Wan at first rolled his eyes, but then decided to take some

Then, the holovid begun

 _ **A long time ago, in a galaxy, far, far away….**_

 _ **STAR WARS**_

"HOLY BANANAS, THERE'S MUSIC!" Anakin yelled

"well would you look at that, the first reaction is from our dear Ani" Obi Wan said, making everyone laugh

" _ **hi, Yoda the name" Yoda suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a black background, for some reason, he was wearing clothes similar to a rap singer "MMMMMMH"**_

" _ **MASTER YODA!" suddenly, a boy appeared there, this was Luke Skywalker "can I sing you**_

" _ **of course" Yoda said, the two suddenly started to rap**_

More than concerned about the boy, everyone looked at master Yoda, even Dooku was shocked about this

"what, secret talents I have, as everyone in this room has"

"that's not true" both Anakin and Obi Wan said "in that case his complains are his talents"

"what, what do I complain?" Obi Wan said

"you know, my "suicidal" flying"

"oh that is not a complain, that is a fact" Obi Wan responded

"QUIET YOU TWO!" the girl yelled "wrong holovid, I just so happen to have confused the holovids, but at least you learned something"

"okay…" everyone said, while she put an awkward smile, while looking for the correct holovid in a box

"there, this is the right one" she said, putting it and starting it, however there was a publicity before it started "OH COME ON!"

"chill out, woman" Anakin said

Meanwhile outside the Jedi temple, there was a few guys with black robes

"here it is, the Jedi temple" one of them said

"hehe, she thinks she will change something by showing them the future" the other said "well, not while we're here"

"yeah, but we must be careful and patient" the third one said

"of course"

Returning to the Jedi temple, the Jedi council was already concerned, with the little they saw, they were concerned about that boy that was close to Yoda, he seemed for some reason to Anakin physically

"there's already something going on, Grand master, excluding, your, you know, talents"

"hehehe" Yoda silently laughed

"so, in the meantime, you are going to play a game" the girl said

"a game" everyone asked

"and what is it?" Obi Wan asked

"GALACTIC DANCE OFF!" she yelled smiling, knowing what was coming


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: none of the characters are mine, all of these are from their respective owners and creators

Chapter 5

Every Jedi looked concerned after this proposal

"excuse, galactic dance off?" Obi Wan asked

"yep" the girl said

"so, this means that we, dance?" Mace asked

"well of course, you boring mother*ckers that follow one of the reasons the prequels are hated, of course it's because of that

"HOW DO YOU CALLED US?!" Windu got up his seat

"um, Windu, she's kinda right" Mundi said

"YOU'RE SUPPORTING HER?!" Windu said

"well, we are kinda hated by the public" Fisto said, suddenly a car crashed through the window of the room, but fell to the ground "very hated"

"what are you talking about, everyone loves us" Windu said

"F*CK THE JEDI" many voices said from down, or fa little far, considering the flying cars and the height of the Jedi Council

"no, they don't" Anakin said

"we are hated by both our enemies and allies" Obi Wan said

"well then, who goes first?2 the girl said, everyone looked at each other, and decided through rock paper scissors, the loser was Obi Wan "ok, Mr. High Ground goes first"

The Kinect was already inserted, everyone realized that the case of the game said "Star Wars Kinect" which at first made very little sense, until they realized it kinda did since they fought the clone wars in space, since Obi Wan looked very confused as the entire room, since they saw the library of the Jedi temple alongside C3PO and R2D2

"hey, isn't that the Library?" Anakin asked

"yeah, why is it there, ow, yeah I remembered, things related to us, I guess" Ahsoka said

"but I'm more concerned about C3PO, as far as I know, he's always with Pad, I mean senator Amidala, he has rarely appeared in the Jedi temple" Anakin said

Obi Wan was surprised that he could change the settings using his hands, which remember him to The Force way of using and being, he found the option of Galatic dance off, and found various songs, the only one he had was I'm Han solo, which confused him

"is really that the only one, what a downer" Anakin said

"at least we can see Obi Wan move those hips" master Aayla secura said

"prepared for your humiliation?" Grievous said

"oh dear general, more than ready" Obi Wan said with a smirk, following the instructions of selecting the song

They saw a place that for some was a little similar

"hey, that's cloud city" Fisto said

"yeah, apparently so" Obi Wan said

"maybe that's one of the places that hasn't been majorly affected by the war, I think" Mundi said

They saw what it seemed the carbonite chamber (I don't really know how they called it in Empire Strikes Back), where there was many people dancing, including R2 and C3PO, until a man in his Thirties appeared from the ground

"alright, stuff is happening" Fisto said

"no kidding" Secura said

"hey, my commentaries is why you love me"

"ahah" Aayla said

"im sorry, I have to record this" Anakin took a camera and started not only recording, but streaming, the song Im Han Solo started, Obi Wan begun to move, making many of the presents having to hold laughter, especially Anakin and Ahsoka, however, at first Kenobi moved a little awkwardly, since he had to follow the instructions he had in the left side of the screen, but then started to catch the rythim, making everyone burst in laugther

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Anakin was laughing like a madman, including Ahsoka, Mace thried his best to contain his laughter, Yoda constantly shaked while looking down, Mundi was laughing like a maniac, Fisto couldn't belive the cheesiness of the song, while many Padaws appeared to look since the songs could be heard through the entire Jedi Temple, Dooku questioned his life decisions, Grievous was laughing, Maul as well, Ventress looked interested in Obi Wan hipps, Visla was jelaous of those moves, however, Plo Koon started to fell more concerned about the lyrics, while stile smiling a little bit

I'm feelin' like a star

You can't stop shine

I'm lovin' Cloud City

My head's in the sky

I'm Solo, I'm Han Solo

I'm Han Solo

I'm Han Solo, Solo

Yeah, I'm feelin' good tonight

Finally feelin' free and it feels so right, oh

Time to do the things I like

Gonna see a princess everything's alright, oh

No Jabba to answer to

Ain't a fixture in the palace zoo, no

And since that carbonite's off me

I'm livin' life now that I'm free, yeah

Told me get myself together

Now I got myself together

Now I made it through the weather

Better days are gonna get better

I'm so happy the carbonite is gone

I'm movin' on

I'm so happy that it's over now

The pain is gone

I'm puttin' on my shades

To cover up my eyes

I'm jumpin' in my ride

I'm headin' out tonight

I'm Solo, I'm Han Solo

I'm Han Solo

I'm Han Solo, Solo

I'm pickin' up my blaster

Put it on my side

I'm jumpin' in my Falcon

Wookie at my side

I'm Solo, I'm Han Solo

I'm Han Solo

I'm Han Solo, Solo

"why do I have the feeling this Han Solo is going to be important?" Plo koon asked himself

Now I'm feelin' how I should

Join the Alliance it feels so good, oh

Stop feelin' misunderstood

Back in the game

Who knew I would, oh

So flat

Time I spread my wings

Lovin' myself makes me want to sing, oh

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Told me get my act together

Now I got my act together

Now I made it through the weather

Better days are gonna get better

I'm so happy the carbonite is gone

I'm movin' on

I'm so happy that it's over now

The pain is gone

I'm puttin' on my shades

To cover up my eyes

I'm jumpin' in my ride

I'm headin' out tonight

The mention of an alliance confused many presents in the room

"an alliance?" Plo Koon asked

"as far as I'm concerned, there's only The Republic, the separatist, the trade federation, the Banking clan maybe, but never heard anything of an "Alliance"" Mundi said

"THIS IS SO FUN!" Obi Wan said

"IM SENDING THIS TO SATINE RIGHT AWAY!" Anakin said

"YEAH, WAIT WHAT?!" Obi Wan yelled "DON'T DARE TO DO THAT!"

"YES I WILL, SHE WILL LOVE IT!"

"HOLY SH***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************TTTTTTTTTTTT!" Jontron yelled, appearing there for some reason

"AND WHO'S HE?!" Mundi yelled

"HOW DID HE ENTER HERE!" Windu took out his lightsaber

"I'm a very big deal, don't dare challenge me" Jontron said

"yeah right" The girl said

"and you, young girl, you made a very big mistake, now the protectors are gonna come after you and your newly made friends" said Jontron before disappearing

 **You now, I was thinking about making these the council play the Super Star Wars games, so that they would be in the context of the original trilogy, and then react to the content related to it, as well as Legends novels but the problem is that I don't have them Physically, like Choices of one, that I can't find in the internet**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and to the next one :D**


End file.
